Moving soon
by Janet22
Summary: *COMPLETE* Lizzie is mad for a while until she finds out miranda is......
1. What's up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of its related characters. Thus,  
I remain a very poor junior high student.  
*****************************************************************  
  
Moving Soon  
  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning, and 14 year old Lizzie McGuire got up  
out of her bed. Only to find when she went downstairs all of the rest of her  
family were dressed and eating breakfast. They were eating rather quickly.  
"What is the big rush?" asked Lizzie. Lizzie's mom looked up. "Lizzie we have  
something to tell you."  
  
ToonLizzie: "Whoa! When mom puts it that way it must not be to good news."  
  
Lizzie: "Well spill I can handle anything."  
Jo: "Well you see your dads work. they.....well...moved him." "And we cant  
just stay here and let him go by himself." "So you see we are kind of. "Well  
moving."  
  
Lizzie: "MOVING!!!!??" "What, are you crazy I am not moving." "Not  
moving." "Ain't gonna happen!"  
  
ToonLizzie: "Moving! I am not moving it is not going to happen!"  
  
Sam: "Well it is my work my job and my decision." "And I say we are  
moving!"  
  
Lizzie: "That is so unfair." "You adults get to do whatever you want!" 'Why do  
you treat me like such a child?! Man!"  
  
ToonLizzie: "Parents just dont get that I dont want to leave." "Were the adults  
we make the decisions." "Well I'll decision them in a minute!" "I should make  
my own decisions!"  
  
Matt: "Well be glad you have one child who understands."   
  
Jo: "Matt you only want to move so you can get away from that bully."  
"What's his name?" "Um." "Mark is it?"  
  
Matt: "Ha ha well I guess I'll be going now."   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
In Lizzie's Room.  
  
"Why?" "Why?" "Why?" "What is my dad's problem?" "Why couldn't he  
just ask if someone else could take that job?" "Maybe that family's child won't  
have any friends." "Maybe that family won't care if they move." " But I care!"   
  
*****************************************************************  
So how am i doing? Should i write another chapter? Tell me in your reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. OH MY GOSH

Moving Soon 2  
********************************************************************************   
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any characters that apply to her. They belong to  
Zoog Disney.  
********************************************************************************  
  
Still in Lizzie's room  
  
  
Jo opens the door  
  
  
Jo: "Knock knock, can I come in?"  
  
Lizzie: "I don't know."" Have you come to tell me that we are moving even farther then  
Hawaii?"  
  
Jo: "No no nothing like that." " I just wanted to ask." " Why don't you really want to  
move?"  
  
Lizzie: "Uh!" " Hello!" " My friends!"  
  
Jo: "No besides them."   
  
Lizzie: "Well, you see I love this place." "It is the single best place to live in the world." "I  
don't want to leave behind all of my memories."  
  
Jo: "Well I know how you feel." "Anyway supper will be ready soon."   
  
Lizzie: "Ok mom." "I'll be there don't worry." "I am STARVING!"  
  
Jo: "Haha."  
  
Jo leaves  
  
Lizzie: "Well I guess I better phone Miranda." "I think it's better to break the news earlier  
rather than later."  
  
she dials the number.  
  
Miranda: "Hello?"  
  
Lizzie: "Hi"  
  
Miranda: "Oh hi." "You don't sound to thrilled"  
  
Lizzie: "Well that's because I'm not."  
  
Miranda: "Why what's up?"  
  
Lizzie: "You see, I'm, well...moving to Hawaii."   
  
Miranda: "WHAT!!!!!"  
  
Lizzie: "I know how you feel."  
  
Miranda: "No I'm not saying what because I'm mad."  
  
Lizzie: "Well then why?"   
  
Miranda: "I'll tell you tomorrow." "Oh my gosh!" "This is amazing!"  
  
Lizzie: "Miranda!"  
  
Miranda: "Sorry Lizzie gotta go."  
  
Lizzie: "Why?"  
  
Miranda: "Bye!"  
  
She hung up  
  
Lizzie: "Gee I'm glad she is as sad as I am."  
  
Jo: "LIZZIE!" "DINNER!"  
  
Lizzie: "Well I'll find out tomorrow."  
  
Lizzie leaves the room  
  
********************************************************************************  
Well should I write another chapter? Please R&R 


	3. Wow! Let's go Pack

Moving Soon 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire if I did I would be in a better school. The characters  
belong to Disney. I would like to own them. But the idea of the story was mine. Mine all Mine.  
Nobody else's but mine.  
********************************************************************************  
The next day in school  
  
Lizzie: "Ok, What's so important that you couldn't tell me yesterday that was so exciting?"  
  
Miranda: "Ok." she pulls Lizzie into the washroom  
  
Miranda (whispering): " Ok. You see I am well.....moving to Hawaii too.  
  
Lizzie: "WHAT???? How did that happen!"  
  
Gordo: "Wait you guys are moving to Hawaii?"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: "YUP!"  
  
Gordo: "Guess what? Me too!"  
  
All Three: "WOW!"  
  
Lizzie: " Whoa! This si so amazing. Now I can't wait to go!"  
  
Miranda: "Yah and just think we will be away from Kate Sanders."  
  
Lizzie: "Oh yah!"  
  
all three of them laugh and slap hands at Miranda's joke  
  
Lizzie: "Well I guess I better get home and start packing."  
  
Miranda: "Yah me to."  
  
Gordo: "Yah I got to go anyway."  
  
They all walk away  
  
********************************************************************************  
Should I write more? Please R&R . Sorry this chapter is as long. I will make the next one longer.  
Thanx. 


	4. What? This can't be happening!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the related characters they belong to Disney  
  
therefore I remain a poor junior high student.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Moving Day  
  
At the Airport  
  
Lizzie: "Well today's the day! Aren't you guys excited? I mean Hawaii!!!"  
  
Miranda: "I know!! I am totally ready for this!! This is going to be the best. Just me my friends  
  
and Hawaii."  
  
Gordo: "Oh and don't forget the best part about it no Kate!!!"  
  
All three of them: "YES!!! NO KATE!!!!! FREE AT LAST!!!"   
  
Suddenly a voice comes on the intercom at the airport.   
  
Intercom: "Attention all passengers, we would like you to be aware that all flights to Hawaii  
  
have been canceled due to a fire. For this reason we have made reservations at some of the best  
  
hotels in California. You will not have to pay a thing. Please enjoy your stay and we hope that  
  
the flights will be running again tomorrow. That is all."  
  
ToonLizzie: "What???? No that can't be right!!! NO!!!!!"   
  
Joe: "Oh dear!"  
  
Matt: "What no!! It can't be canceled!! I can't stay here! Mark knows I'm moving!!!!  
  
definitlyCrap!!!"  
  
Sam: "Matt don't use that language."  
  
Lizzie: "This is the worst day ever!"  
  
Miranda: "And it just got worse! Don't look now but guess who just walked through the door!"  
  
Gordo (looking at the door): "Oh great this just makes my day!"  
  
ToonLizzie: "Oh great! First I can't go to Hawaii, then I have to see Kate when I'm suppose to  
  
be Kate free! This is defiantly not my day!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
I know this is short but I am just getting back from being on a long vacation! Anyway please  
  
R&R!! Thanks!!!!!!! 


	5. Up and Adam!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any related characters. They belong to Disney. If I  
  
did own them I would be rich.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Still at the airport  
  
Kate: "Hey kids. Where too?"  
  
Lizzie: "We were going to go to Hawaii but all of the flights have been canceled because there is  
  
a fire somewhere in the Hawaii airport."  
  
Miranda: "Yeah. Which totally made my day bad then someone came along and made it  
  
worse!!"  
  
Kate: " Ugh! Whatever! Anyway I am on my way to Florida for my vacation and you dweebs are  
  
stuck here in Cali with nothing to do. Oh you poor little people! I feel so sorry for you! Not! Tata  
  
for now!"  
  
Gordo: "I can't stand it!!! She always thinks she has the power to do whatever she wants!  
  
Someone ought to show her!!"  
  
ToonLizzie: "Gordo's right! Someone should! But right now I want to go in the pool and go for a  
  
swim and not have to think about Kate at all!"  
  
Miranda: "Yeah but right now let's just o to the hotel."   
  
At the hotel room  
  
Lizzie: "So far there is only one good thing that has happened so far on this move."  
  
Miranda and Gordo: "And that would be..."  
  
Lizzie: "The fact that we are sharing a hotel room! Duh!!"  
  
Gordo: "Yeah and I get my own bed too!"  
  
Miranda and Lizzie: "Oh Shut up!!!"  
  
The next day  
  
Lizzie: "Come on people! Today is moving day!!! Up, up up!!!"  
  
Miranda: "Moving day? That's what you said yesterday and look what happened!!!"   
  
Lizzie: "Come on! I know today is the day! I can feel it!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Please R&R!! 


	6. Come on! It's today! I can feel it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anybody else! Boy I am getting tired of writing  
  
these!! You all know I don't own her!!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Still at the hotel room  
  
Miranda: "Yeah you can feel that today is the day we are finally going and I can feel that today is  
  
going to be a bad day for you guys because I a not a morning person!"  
  
Gordo: "Oh great! Now we're going to be stuck with the grouch queen! Whoo! Party!"  
  
Lizzie: "Come on! Today is suppose to be a happy day! We are finally once and for all going to  
  
be Kate free!"  
  
Gordo and Miranda: "That's what you said yesterday and guess who we ran into?"  
  
Lizzie: "Ok. So yesterday was a mishap! But today won't be because Kate is in Florida right  
  
now!"  
  
Miranda: "Well......"  
  
Gordo: " Come on let's just get out of here! I don't want to spend one more minute listening to  
  
Matt scream next door!"  
  
Matt (opening Lizzie's door): "Hey I heard that!!"  
  
Joe: "Matt let Lizzie and her friends pack! We are going to get breakfast. We'll see you guys  
  
downstairs. Hurry up! We haven't got much time!"  
  
Downstairs  
  
Lizzie: "Hey everybody we're here! So what's for breakfast?"  
  
Sam: "Well there's cereal, waffles, toast, pancakes, or cereal!"  
  
Toonlizzie: "Whoa! Now this is what I call hospitality! Where to start is my only problem  
  
though!"  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda: "Omg! Let's Eat!!!!"  
  
At the airport  
  
Lizzie: "See I told you!! Today nothing can go wrong!"  
  
Miranda: "Your right! I feel better already!"  
  
Gordo: " Come on time to get on the plane!"  
  
Miranda, Lizzie: "Here it goes!"  
  
After they all got on the plane they had so much fun talking about what they were going to do  
  
first, what time they would go to the beach, and all that stuff. That however didn't last long  
  
because pretty soon they were all fast asleep. However, when they got there the fun began. But  
  
that's a different story!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well that's my story! Hope you liked it! I know it was short but the next stories I make will be  
  
much longer and better! Please R&R! Oh and when you do I would appreciate any ideas for my  
  
next story and then maybe we could write it together. Well that's all. Hope to hear from you  
  
soon! 


End file.
